food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuxiang
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Strength |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Plum Juice |pairs2 = |paired1 = Peking Duck |paired2 = |fa1 = Rum Dumpling |fa2 = Aizen |recipe = Mango Pudding (Recipe) |food type = Dish |birthplace = China |birth year = 20th century |cn name = 鱼香肉丝 |personality = Mature |height = 171cm/ 5ft.6in. |likes1 = Plum Juice |likes2 = Peking Duck |likes3 = |dislikes1 = Spicy Gluten |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Marieve Herington |cvjp = Inoue Kikuko |cvcn = Gui Yue (鬼月) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote=Our past experience can serve as guiding lights for us here in the present. |bio=Mature and witty, this lady is very popular among young girls. She enjoys studying history and knows everything there is to know, which has allowed her to become a respected historian. She often reminds people not to forget the past and to learn from history. CN version: Mature and witty, this lady gives off a "big sister" aura and is usually dressed in a Cheongsam. Very popular among young girls, she enjoys studying history and knows everything there is to know, which has allowed her to become a respected historian. She often reminds people not to forget the past and to learn from history. |food introduction= Yuxiang is a fan favorite in China. It's savory, sweet and spicy taste goes perfect with a nice bowl of rice! CN version: Yuxiang possess the unique characteristic of most Sichuan dishes. Although it was only created in recent times, it relies only on its red colour and spiciness to gain a reputation in the entire country. Just by mentioning its name is sufficient to make anyone drool. |power = 1295 |atk = 37 |def = 11 |hp = 368 |crit = 759 |critdmg = 922 |atkspd = 1614 |acquire = * Summoning * Airship * Hard Stages (2-3, 6-2, 10-2, 14-2, 18-3, 22-2, 30-2, 36-2) |events = |normaltitle = Fire Bathing Lady |normal = Yuxiang takes a drag, raising her Atk and Crit Rate by 1 and 10 respectively, as well as increasing her Atk Spd by 10 for 5 seconds. |energytitle = Fire Burning |energy = Yuxiang unleashes an enormous flame through her cigarette holder, dealing 40% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to all enemies plus 185 extra damage, also silencing all enemies for 5 seconds. |linktitle = Super Fire Burning |link = Yuxiang unleashes an enormous flame through her cigarette holder, dealing 60% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to all enemies plus 241 extra damage, also silencing all enemies for 5 seconds. |pair = Plum Juice |name = |contract = What will your future look like? Let me witness it. This is our first time meeting one another. I am the record-taker of history, Yuxiang. |login = You've returned~ rest a while, I'll go and prepare you some tea. |arena = Ah, I'm sorry. My piles of books are such a mess, I didn't have time to sort them out. |skill = Disappear into the long river of history! |ascend = Hehe, have I gotten stronger? You seem happier about this than I am? So cute~ |fatigue = I'm sorry, I can't leave with you right now. I need to rest a while. |attack = Let me accompany you to witness everything that happens after this~ |ko = What a pity~ |recovering = You've come to see me again? Hehe, do you care about me that much? |notice = Master Attendant, the food is already done. |idle1 = History makes men wise. |idle2 = Master Attendant, would you pass me that book? |interaction1 = Although it smells fishy, it's not the real scent of a fish. Hehe, isn't that weird... huh? You don't believe me? Then... why don't you come and have a taste? |interaction2 = Things that we often experience in our pasts can become our guiding lights of today. |interaction3 = What kind of past has created of current you? Hehe, I'm very interested~ |pledge = The kneeling ritual by the bride and the groom, the lifting of the veil, then what comes after? Hehe, it doesn't matter, don't be shy. Tell me what you think it is. |intimacy1 = Ah, Attendant, you're here just in time. Can you help me unzip this? |intimacy2 = If you have time, let's go and buy a pair of pillows together. Ones with mandarin ducks embroidered on them, what do you think? |intimacy3 = Spending my days with you always makes me feel so cheerful. |skin = Charming Scarlet |skin quote = My~Master Attendant, you looked like you're interested. Do you want to be closer to me like this cat? Hehe, you're truly adorable~ |skin acquire = }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}